Play Ball!
by SmileYouLiveLonger
Summary: Kattie and her dad moved to the valley where she meets Benny and the others.And she takes a quick liking to one of them! BennyOC *not good at summaries story way better* :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own sandlot only kattie and her dad! **

I jumped down from my dads old red pickup truck. My feet hit the pavement with a small '_thud'_ I sighed as I made my way to the U-HAL truck that parked behind us. My dad unlocked the back of the U-HAL truck. Once I reached the back of the truck I let out another sigh my dad glanced at me with an annoyed expression. I signed again but more dramatic. "ok! what's the matter this time?" my dad asked as he turned to me fully. "I want to go home" I said duly now it was his turn to sigh "Kattie this is our home now but I promise you that this will be the last time we will ever move". I scoffed at that " but you said that the last time we moved and the last time before that and the last before that". " ok maybe I did …but listen to me this time I really really mean it…. This job I got its going to be permanently I swear" something about the seriousness in his voice got me to believe him this time "do u promise?" I asked "yes squirt I promise" he said as he ruffled my blond hair. "hey! Don't do that im not 6 years old anymore dad im 17 and id like to be treated like it jesh" he laughed at that " sorry squirt but you will always be the 6 year old girl that has her two front teeth missing to me" I stuck my Tung out at him he laughed at my childish behavior " come on lets start unpacking".

…

" go on inside dad there's only a couple left and there all mine" I told him as I jumped on the truck to reach the last four boxes that were marked 'Kats room' " you sure sweetie?" he said as he stopped at the porch. I poked my head from out the truck " I'm sure" I heard a faint 'kay' as I made my way to the back of the truck I grabbed one of the boxes and lifted it well tried to lift it that damn thing felt like it weighed a ton. "save that one for last" I said to myself I picked up the other three boxes with no problem and dropped them on the front porch now for the last one. I was able to finely get the box of the truck and on to the porch after 10 minutes…stupid box. I sat on the front steps. it was only 11am and it was HOT outside i felt like I was gonna pass out. I noticed two boys with baseball bats and mits walking on the opposite side of the street they stopped in front of a peach colored house and started to talk to each other.

One of the boys was short with pale skin short blond hair and he was wearing sneakers, kaki shorts and a blue button up shirt he looked kinda geeky. The second boy had tan skin he was taller and more muscular and looked older then the first boy. He was wearing black conver high-tops, faded blue jeans, white T-shirt and a blue baseball cap. They stood there talking to each other for a bit until the geeky looking boy went inside the peach colored house and the tall tan one started to cross the street. I couldn't help but stare at him as he made his way into the house next _to_ mine.

" Are you going to stay out here all day or are you gonna unpack your stuff" my dads voice came from behind me witch made me jump " I'm coming" I said as I got up from the steps. Dad helped me bring in the four boxes to my room.

…

I sighed as I opened the last box it was full of pictures of me and my friends I picked up one of the pictures. It was of me and my four best friends we were all in blue jeans and worn out T-shirts with a baseball bat or mitt in our hands . We took that picture the week I left we just finished playing a game of baseball we never kept score of the game hell you couldn't even call it a game there was only five of us and you needed nine to make a real team but we didn't care it was just fun. I dropped the picture back in the box and decided to do that box latter. I stood up from the floor and stretched hearing the satisfying pops from my back and shoulders. I flung myself onto my bed and snuggling into my pillow I let my eyes close the next thing I knew I was dead to the world

…

_Next morning_

I woke up to that horrible sun beating down on my face. I groaned as I opened my eyes I looked over at the clock the big red letters read '_8:00am'. _"to damn early" I mumbled laying back down planning on going back to sleep. I laid on my back staring at the ceiling for what seemed to be like hours I sighed and got up forget about going back to sleep. I picked out my cloths some faded jeans and a blue tight tank top and of cores my favorite shoes my black all star high tops.

I made my way to the kitchen in hope of finding food but to my disappointment the refrigerator was empty except for a half empty carton of milk. I closed the refrigerator door. A yellow post it note caught my eye. It was a note from my dad it read:

_-Squirt_

_Sorry had to go to work at the construction site. Ill be back around 8 tonight and I know theirs no food ill pick some up on the way home there's some cereal on the counter. Love you lots!_

_-Dad _

I crumpled the note and trough it in the trash. On the counter there was a box cereal it was '_Whole Wheat'_ the first thought that came to my mind was '_Ewww'. _A teen my age should have something with lots of sugar not something healthy for breakfast now everybody knows that. I put the box down and ran to my room a grabbed my mitt and baseball I stuffed my mitt in my back pocket and went outside to find something to do for the day.

**Yeah I know this is a slow chapter but this is only the first one the second chapter will be better I swear don't forget to R&R thanks! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the middle of my front yard throwing my baseball as high as I could up in the air and catching it with my mitt. I heard a pair of footsteps running down the pavement. I turned to see that geeky kid I saw from yesterday running full speed to me for a second I thought he was going to crash right into me. But he skidded to a stop nearly a foot from me.

"Hey" he said out of breath as he bent over and put his for-arms on his knees.

" uhh…hi"

" I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood" he stood up straight and extended his hand " I'm Scotty Smalls".

" Uh thanks I'm Kattie Miller" I shook his hand "but not to be rude or anything but I doubt you ran all the way here just to welcome me to the neighborhood".

"I… uh well" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and fixed his baseball cap " ok well me and my friends we play baseball at the sandlot and one of them hit the ball over the fence_ again_ And well that was our last ball".

" Well cant one of them jump over the fence and get it" I knew where he was getting he wanted to use my baseball but this ball was my favorite my mother gave it to my for my birthday before she died of cancer.

" we can't we can't get over the fence none of us can".

" Ok so you want to use my ball?".

" yea I hope you don't mind once were done I swear ill bring it back" Scotty said with a small smile.

" Ok under one condition I get to play ball with you guys" the look on his face was hilarious it took all I had not to laugh at him. He looked like he saw a ghost he even looked a bit pale. But I didn't see the problem why boys make it such a big deal girls can play just as good.

" fine" Scotty mumbled and gasped my wrist. we started to run. We ran three blocks until we came to the sandlot. Scotty and I entered the gate and walked to the dugout were seven other boys were sitting. Once they saw Scotty they stared shouting questions at him. " What took you so long?" yelled a kid with thick black rimmed glasses. " yeah-yeah did you get a ball?" yelled another. "hey who's the hot chick?" yelled a fat kid with red curly hair.

Scotty stepped aside so they could fully see me and said "Oh uh guys this is Kattie… she's gonna lets us use her baseball but uhh the only way we can use it is if we let her play". Shouts of 'no way', 'are you crazy' and 'she's a girl' was yelled at him the only one that got to me was 'she's a girl' comment. I stepped up " hey! Will you guys just shut up already!" the guys stared at me in shock there mouths a small 'o' shape. The guy that was with Scotty yesterday stepped up " can you hit ?" he asked. "yup" I said popping the 'p' at the end. "ok lets see how good you are" he tossed me a baseball bat witch I caught with ease. The fat kid stepped up socked at what his friend was saying "Benny come on man, I bet she doesn't even know who the 'Great Bambino'-" . " Babe Ruth" I cut him off. He turned to me "ok… lets see what she gots".

After Benny introduced me to all the guys I walked to home plate the baseball bat Benny gave me in hand waiting for Kenny to pitch the ball. All I had to do was hit three fast balls without missing one and I could play baseball with them. No sweat. " don't want to screw this one up sweetie" Ham said from behind me. I ignored him. "READY?" Kenny called out to me "READY!" I called back. With one swift move he lifted if leg off the ground brought it to his stomach pulled his arm back then forward letting the ball go. The ball came racing toward me I brought the bat back then swung. The ball made contact with the bat with a loud '_CRACK'_ the ball flew all the way to right field. Yeah-yeah ran and got to the ball throwing it back to Kenny. " That was a lucky hit" Ham mumbled. I let out a soft chuckle "jealous?" I said over my shoulder. He rolled his eyes "only in your dreams sweetheart".

I hit the other two balls with no problem and each time I hit the ball Ham would mutter 'you just got lucky' he just can face that I'm a better hitter then he is. The guys all gave me high fives or pats on the back well except Ham he just glared at me. " wow your really good" said Tommy and Timmy. "Almost as good as Benny" said Squints as he pushed up his glasses with his index finger. I raised an eyebrow at Benny he just smiled and shook his head. Benny walked up to me and held out his hand " welcome to the team Kat". I smiled and shook his hand. " let's play some ball!" Kenny yelled out shouts of approval followed after.

" You take 3rd base" Benny told me as I handed him his bat back. " So how good are you at baseball?" I asked him. " you'll just have to wait and see" he said with a wink I felt myself blush and felt butterflies in my stomach. I shook my head laughing as I made my way to 3rd base. I have a felling this is going to be one of the best summers ever!

**End of chapter two hope you guys liked it don't forget to R&R! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

we played ball for hours only stopping once to rest. Benny was really good at baseball to. I mean he was pro good and man could he run fast. I was only able to tag him out once and when I did everyone was shocked. Scotty told me no one has ever tagged him out before. I felt pretty dam good knowing I was the first to do so.

" Ok guys be here at sharp" Benny yelled to the guys as they all parted ways to go home shouts of 'ok's and 'sure's replied back. Benny, Scotty and I walked in the middle of our street talking about random things as we went along. " ok guys ill see you tomorrow" waved Scotty as he made his way to his house "C'ya" Benny and I said in sync. Benny and I stopped in the middle of were his and my house meet. " See you tomorrow morning Kat" Benny bent down a bit and kissed my cheek softly. He turned away quickly and walked in to his house. I stood there completely frozen my hand slowly went up to my cheek and touched where he kissed me. The tingly sensation from where his soft lips touched still there. I shook my head lightly making my way to my own house.

I walked in my house in a slight daze. " Where have you been missy?" my dads' voice echoed in the slightly empty house. My head snapped up to see my dads worried face " I-I was playing baseball with some new friends I meet".

"do you have any idea what time it is?" his voice was much calmer then it was the first time.

I shook my head and looked down at the tiled floor.

" Well its 9:30 you had me worried sick Kat I was so close to calling the police and pronounce you missing"

" I'm sorry dad I didn't know it was so late I'm really sorry" I looked up at him. His face softened a bit.

" Promise me next time you will at lest leave a note. So next time when I come home and your not here I wont freak out ok?" he smiled and ruffled my hair.

" Don't do that!" I playfully swatted his hand away. " And I promise ill leave a note next time".

" So you meet some new friends? What are they like?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

" Yea, there cool we played baseball all day"

" Well that's good to here you have meet some new people today" he turned away and sat on his arm chair with the newspaper in hand. "Oh and dinner is on the counter"

I practically ran to the kitchen when he said dinner I haven't eaten all day and I was starved. On the counter was a black take-out box. I opened it there was fish, mash potatoes, Corn, and garlic bread. I ate everything except the fish. Fish was just discussing never liked, never will.

I went to my room after saying a quick 'goodnight' to my dad. I changed in to my pj's light blue short shorts and a dark purple tank-top. I drew back my curtains and opened the window letting the cool night air in my room. I stayed at the window staring up at the stars until the light of window across from mines went on. I stared into the room as Benny crossed the window in only his boxers. Baseball really did him some good. I turned quickly feeling the blush creep on my face. I closed the window as quietly as I could and climbed in to my bed.

I tossed and turned in my bed for hours not able to go to sleep. I sighed as I rolled on to my stomach I just couldn't get Benny out of my head. What the hell is wrong with me! Ok sure I like him but what are the chances that he would ever like me back when he could have any girl he wants. I groaned in frustration. Why do boys have to be so damn confusing! Around 3am I finally fell asleep.

…

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

What the hell is that? I decided to ignore it. Must be a squirrel or something . I pulled the blankets over my head. Wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Come on! I tossed the covers off of me and on to the floor. I jumped off my bed only to get my feet tangled in the blankets I fell to the floor with a small _thud_. I groaned and clutched my right hip. Damn those squirrels.

I heard the window slide open I looked up to see Benny pop his head through " why are you on the floor?" he looked at me like I was crazy. I glared at him. " what the hell are you doing here?"

"its 8:30! You were supposed to be ready 30 minutes ago!"

"crap!" I jumped up ignoring the throbbing pain on my hip " give me ten minutes!" I ran to my dresser pulled out tight blue straight-leg jeans and a blue T-shirt. And ran to the bathroom brushed my teeth and took the fastest shower I had ever took.

I wrote a note to my dad saying ill be at the sandlot. I grabbed my black high tops and baseball mitt, and ran out the front door. I hopped down the stairs trying to pull on my high tops. "Ready?" Benny asked from the bottom "yes".

He smiled that breath taking smile of his "come on the guys are already at the sandlot" we started to walk down the street towards the sandlot. My mind immediately went to last night. His soft lips on my skin. The tingly sensation it left on my cheek. I felt my face heat up.

But it was just a kiss on the cheek nothing more. Just a friendly gesture it didn't mean anything. I told myself. I shook my head he'll just see me as a friend nothing more. I pulled myself out of my thoughts to notice we just arrived at the lot. " come on Benny we cant play ball today it's to hot it's got to be 150 degrees out here" Squints complained . " Yea Benny I'm burning here" Ham yelled out Benny sighed " well what do you guys want to do we cant go to the pool after that stunt Squints pulled last summer". "hey! I got a pool at my house" I said

All eyes went to me " well what are we waiting for lets go to Kats" Yeah-yeah yelled out. We all ran to my house couldn't wait to get in that cold water.

**Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update in a long time. Ill try to update more sooner. And thanks to all the people who reviewed I really appreciated it. Now on with the story! :D **

We all ran to my house without stopping. The boys didn't even bother to stop at their houses to get there swimming trunks. They just stripped to their boxers and jumped in.

I quickly ran into my house to change. I dug in the back of my closet looking of the swimsuit. I finely found the black and red bikini. I quickly changed in to it. I remembered when I first got it my friend Emily made me buy it for her pool party she had for her 16 year old birthday party.

I grabbed a bunch of towels from the hall way closet. I went outside and dumped the towels on one of the beach chairs that was near the pool. "Wow looking sexy their Kattie!" Ham yelled out which caused all the boys to look at me. I felt my face heat up. "shut it Ham" I mumbled.

I walked towards the edge of the pool and sat down letting my feet dip in the pool. I shivered at the change of temperature.

I felt someone grip my ankles and tug I yelped in surprise as I was pulled in the pool. I felt strong arms around my waist and throw me over their shoulder. I gasped for air as my head came up from under the water. I turned to see Benny gripped the side of the pool laughing his ass off.

…

We were in the pool for hours. We all got out when the sun started to go down. Yeah-Yeah, Ham and Squints all took off down the street to their houses. While Kenny, Timmy and Tommy went the other way.

" I'll see you guys tomorrow at the sandlot" Smalls yelled out as he made his way to his house.

Both Benny and I waved good-bye to him.

Benny and I both said our good-byes to each other and went inside our houses.

…

I woke up the next morning at exactly 7:30AM it gave me enough time to shower, brush my teeth and get dressed. I sat on my bed pulling on my high-tops when I see Benny's head pop in from the sliding window. "You know I could have been getting dressed when you decided to pop your head in like that" I scolded him. "Wouldn't that be a sight to see". I grabbed my pillow and chucked it at him I stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him "perv!" He laughed at me "C'mon I'll meet you in the front". I shook my head mumbling about how I should start locking my window.

…

The boys and I sat in the dugout sweating and panting. I used the back of my hand to wipe the sweat off my brow. "Ok guys breaks over" Benny yelled out. We all stood up and groaned the boys stopped suddenly which caused me to walk right in to Yeah-Yeah. I stumbled back a bit I looked at them confused.

There gazes were focused on a group of boys on bikes with matching baseball uniforms. The boys through there mitts on the floor except for Benny as he held his bat tight in his hand. They walked towards them with scowls on their faces the other boys with the matching uniforms jumped of their bikes and walked towards Benny and the rest of them. Unsure of what to do I jogged to catch up with them.

I stopped when I retched Benny's side.

"It's easy when you play with a bunch of rejects and a fat kid, Rodriguez," a boy stepped up and said and I'm guessing his name was 'Phillips' cause it was printed in big red letters on the front of his shirt.

"Shut your mouth, Phillips," Benny said. And I was right.

"Well, well, well what do we got here? She your cheerleader Rodriguez? Hey babe why don't you come cheer for our team I'll show you a good time." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Benny moved slightly in front of me.

"What'd you say, crap face?" Ham shouted. He always acted like an older brother I never had.

"Hey all I'm saying is that you wouldn't know what to do with a pretty thing like that even if it bit you right in the ass" Phillips said. I glared at him I felt Benny tense from next to me.

Ham took a step forward "C'mon will play you right here right now!"

"We play on a real diamond, Porter. You ain't even good enough to lick the dirt off our cleats." The boys behind Phillips all yelled in agreement.

"Watch it, jerk!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Scab eater!"

"Butt sniffer!"

"Puss licker!"

"Fart smeller!" Kenny sniffed the air and said, "Ah…" (yea I know Bertram says the 'ah' part but he's not in this story sorry! Anyway on with the story!)

Phillips said, "You eat dog crap for breakfast, geek."

"You mix your Wheaties with your mama's toe jam!" Everyone agreed with Ham, but I had had enough. It was really starting to get annoying.

"Will both of you guys shut up already!" I shouted they all looked at my with shocked faces except for Phillips he just smirked and said "She got some fire in her.. I like that."

"screw you! Your just scared if you play us we'll kick your ass" I took a step forward so I was now a couple of feet from him.

"Wait you a girl. Plays baseball? Now I got to see that." He smiled and laughed.

" Yeah got a problem with it?" he was going to saying something but I cut him off "or are you scared a girl can play baseball better then you!"

"Tomorrow, noon, at our field." His voice cracked a bit. And I smirked. Him and his friends got back on their bikes and left the sandlot.

I turned around and smiled "C'mon lets play some ball!" I walked to my spot at 3rd base. When I was walking I heard Ham mumble something around the lines of 'remind me to never piss her off'. I smiled at that. Everyone went to their places and started to play baseball like nothing ever happened.

**So did you guys like it? I'll update again tomorrow I promise! Don't for get to R&R plz! :D **


	5. Authors note!

**Authors note!**

**Ok I know I said I'll update today. And I didn't. but I have a very good reason why. My computer got a virus and I'm taking it to get fixed today so it'll be a couple days till I'm able to update again. But don't worry once I update again I will have three chapters posted! So sorry for the wait but it will be worth it. and thanks to all the people that reviewed you guys rock! And one more thing I'm kinda running low on ideas for the story so if you don't mind helping me out please message me or leave a review of your idea/suggestion it would help me out a lot!**

**xLeeAnn**


	6. Chapter 5

**Play ball! Chapter 5 **

We all waited for Phillips and his friends at their home field.

We were all sitting in the dugout. Tommy checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time today. He sighed. "It's already 12:10" "it's already 12:10" Timmy repeated. "Well if there not here in fifteen minutes they forfeit and we automatically win" Benny exclaimed with a sigh of his own.

_10 minutes latter _

The sounds of bikes and excited yells brought my attention from the ladybug that was crawling up Kenny's shoe to the entrance gate of the field. Where Phillips and his friends came through.

"It's about time you idiots showed up" Ham yelled out at them as we reached then in the center of the field. "Don't get you panties in a twist porky" yelled one of Phillips friends I think his name was Mark or maybe it was Matt.

"Ok before we get our little game started lets' make things interesting. Shall we?" said Phillips.

"Like what?" I asked. I didn't like how he had that evil glint in his eyes.

He smacked his lips "well I was thinking something …. Like a bet."

"Ok sounds good to me. What should we bet?" Scotty chimed.

"Well if we win I get to go on a date with your little cheerleader-" say what? "- and if you guys win well me and the guys will quit messing with you guys for good."

HA! He's hilarious. No WAY in hell would I got out with him. Never ever, ever no wa-

"Deal" Benny said as he shook hands with Phillips. What the hell. Don't I get a say in this?

Phillips sent me a smirk "get ready for our date tonight sweetheart". I flipped him off witch only made his smirk get bigger.

I turned to Benny and poked him in the chest "if we lose Benny I will personally KILL you." He only smiled at me. If it weren't for all the butterflies in my stomach. I'd slap him!

…

I was at bat all I needed was to make a homerun and our team wins. But I had one major problem … Phillips was the catcher. (I think that's what you call the person behind the batter lol)

"You know you got a perky little ass" I swear you could literally hear the smile on his stupid little face. "I can wait to get in your pan-"

"STRIKE ONE!"

I tightened my grasp on the bat I'm not going to let him get to me, I'm not going to let him get to me, I'm not-

"STRIKE TWO!"

WHAT THE HELL! When did he even pitch the ball. Damn you Phillips! "Wow I didn't even say anything that time. Your not as good as you say you are. Huh princess?" I swear instead of hitting the ball with the bat. I'll hit his head!

"Come on you got this Kat" I heard Ham yell from 3rd base. "Yeah-yeah come on" yelled Yeah-Yeah from 2nd.

I took I deep breath. I watched as the pitcher pitched the ball. Once the ball got to the right stop I closed my eyes and swung with all my strength. A loud 'crack' filled the air as my bat made contact with the ball. My eyes snapped opened just in time to see the ball go over the white fence. I dropped the bat and started to run towards 1st base. Once I reached home plate I tuned to look at Phillips "looks like your gonna be date-less tonight!" The sour expression on his face only made me laugh.

"jesh I thought you were really going to lose there Kat" Benny said as he patted me on the back. "You gotta have more faith in me Benny-boy" I replied with a laugh as I pulled him in to a hug.

I ignored the blush that came to my face and yelled out "C'mon guys lets go back to the sandlot!" Yells of agreement followed as we all took off back to the sandlot.

**So what did you guys think? Was it good? Let me know in the review! Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to 'Erin' for giving me this idea for this chapter and the next one! You really helped me out. :D**

**Play ball! Chapter 6! YAY**

"But I don't want to" I wined to my father.

"Sorry squirt but you have to I already told Mrs. Wilson you would take part in it"

Mrs. Anna Wilson is the preachers wife at the church we go to every Sunday. Her and her husband do this carnival every year to raise money for the homeless. My dad volunteered ME and him to help out. He didn't even ask me first!

"But- do I have to?"

"Yes you do. No matter what you say or do your still going."

"Ugh…. Fine what do I have to do there anyways?" I asked

"You missy are going to work the …. Kissing booth" what in the world is he thinking!

"…"

"Aww come on it won't be that bad I promise." Says the dad that totally flipped out when he found out I was dating a guy two years older than me when I was sixteen. And he doesn't even care if I kiss a sixty year old pervert? Who is this man? And what did he do to my dad?

"…"

"Kat? You'll be having a good time before you know it" HA! He's soooo funny!

"Why that one? Cant I work at something else like the ring toss please" I pleaded

"Nope sorry but I'm going to be working that booth and the kissing booth was the only thing left open" he exclaimed.

"Well… ok then how about you… trade with me?" I asked

"…"

"Please?"

"NO!"

I sighed at least I tried. This is not going to be fun.

"So when is this carnival anyways?" I questioned.

"It's tomorrow night"

…

"No I will not wear a dress." It was the night of the carnival and my dad was trying to get me to wear some pink girly-girl dress. No thank you!

"Please just put it on. It's just for one night it won't kill you" he pleaded

"No"

"please?"

"No"

"Why not?"

I stared at him blankly "because I HATE dresses"

He sighed there was no way I was going to be seen in a dress. Not while I'm alive that is.

He sighed again and ran his hand down is face "fine. ok. fine how about you find your nicest pair of jeans and T-shirt. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds perfect" I smiled. He shook his head and went to his room muttering something about a shower. I started to make my way to my own room but stopped when there was a knock at the door I made a quick 'U' turn for the door.

I unlocked the bolt lock that was on the door and opened it. Benny stood there with both of his thumbs hooked in his front jean pockets.

"Hey Benny what are you doing here?" I asked

"Hey Kat well me and the guys were just wondering if you would like to hang out with us tonight" for some reason he sounded nervous?

"I would love to-" his face lit up and he smiled a big smile "- but I can't I promised my dad I would help him out tonight" and just like that his face dropped and his smile faded a bit. "I'm really sorry"

"Oh it's ok …maybe next time" he smiled again but It didn't reach his eyes like it usually did.

"Yea next time."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Kattie"

"Ok bye Benny"

And just like that he was gone done the street with Scotty close behind. I cursed under my breath damn this carnival.

I closed the door quietly and locked it. I rested my back against the wooden door and sighed my dad so owes me one.

I slowly walked to my room and closed my door. I walked to my dresser and started to look for the nicest pair of jeans and a shirt I had. I dug all the way to the bottom until I found clean black straight-leg pants and a dark purple spaghetti strap tank top. I quickly took a hot shower, brushed my teeth and hair and changed.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked down at the counter by the sink rested my light blue make-up bag I never cared for make-up that much but I guess if I wore a bit tonight it wouldn't kill me. I opened the bag and pulled out mascara and my purple eye shadow. I lightly put the mascara and shadow on. I Stuffed everything back in my bag and tossed It in under the sink. I pulled my blond hair up into a high ponytail and I let my bangs down instead of clipping them back like I always did.

I exited the bathroom and went to the front room were my dad was sitting on the couch watching some old war movie that was on t.v.

"Ready?" I asked as I entered the room. My dad looked up at me "wow Kat you really look pretty" I gave him a small smile.

He stood up from the couch. "C'mon we should go now so were not late" I followed him out the house and locked the door behind me. I jumped in to his car he started the car and drove down the street '_lets hope this night goes by fast' _I thought. I rested my head against the window while my dad fumbled with the radio.


	8. Chapter 7

As soon as I stepped out the car you could smell cotton candy and caramel apples and hear the excited yells from all the children.

I closed the car door and turned to my dad and asked. "Where do I have to go again?" he turned to look at me "go to Mrs. Wilson's office… you know where that is right?" I nodded my head. I started to walk away but stopped when I heard my dad call me "meet me at the car at exactly eleven…got it?" "Ok" I shouted as a bunch a screaming kids ran past me.

I turned around and walked to Mrs. Wilsons office it was right next to the ticket booth. I knocked twice on the trailer door. And waited there was some shuffling sounds before the door opened. Mrs. Wilson stood there in a blue floral printed dress her red hair was curled at the ends and her blue dangling earrings matched her sky blue eyes perfectly.

"Ah come in come in child" she stood to the side so I could pass by. I sent her a thank-full smile as I walked in.

She closed the door gently behind her she turned to me and pulled me in to a gentle hug. She pulled away from me but kept her hands on my arms. "You look amazing dear" she smiled at me. "Thank you Mrs. Wilson" I replied. She shook her head lightly "no no dear just call me Anna." I smiled up at her she was at least two inches taller than me.

"So how is your father Kattie?" she asked.

"He's doing better considering well….you know" my dad is doing a bit better since after my mom died he doesn't drink himself to sleep anymore and I'm happy for that but sometimes I can still hear him crying at night when I'm in bed.

" Don't worry sweetie everything will get better soon I promise"

There was a slight pause before Anna broke it.

"Oh my look at the time I should show you to your booth now dear" I nodded and stood up with her. She straightened out her dress and ran her finger through her hair. Before we both walked out.

"So how is your husband Mrs- I mean Anna"

"Oh Ben is doing just fine he's working at one of the food stands right now… I just hope he doesn't sneak candy like he did last year" she laughed. I smiled at her.

"So your father told me that you play baseball with those sandlot boys. I'm I correct?"

"Yes" I replied

"Well I think you and that boy Benny would be perfect together" my head snapped to her. My dad told me Anna was always playing match maker with people.

"Oh no me and him are just friends nothing more" I shook my head.

"Well that's a shame think of all the cute kids you and him could have!" I laughed at that.

"Ah here we are dear" she stopped in front of a booth it read 'kissing booth 1$' in big red sparkling letters with little and big kisses around it. the table cloth was a dark red and so was the stool that was behind it.

"Thank you for taking me" I said

"Oh it's no problem at all Kat. If you need me I'll be working the caramel apple stand"

I nodded my head and thanked her again.

And with that she smiled and left. I sighed as I sat on the red stool. There was a piece of laminated paper taped to the table. It said 'RULES' in big black letters. There were only three rules listed they were:

**Kissing only lasts 5 seconds **

**NO open mouth kissing **

**Boys under 16 get kisses on the cheek**

I flipped the 'CLOSED' sign to 'OPEN'

I spun around in the stool while listening to 'this magic moment' by 'The Drifters' that played on the little black speaker that hung on the wall behind me.

I almost fell out the stool when I saw a pair of green eyes staring at me. A boy at least ten or twelve with shaggy dirty blond hire stood there with a goofy smile on his face. He slid a dolor bill in the jar that was on top of the table. He turned his cheek to me I smiled a bit and leaned in. I gave him a soft kiss.

I chuckled as his face turned tomato red. "Wow th-thanks" he stuttered out.

"No problem cutie" if it was even possible his face turned redder. He turned and ran to his friends that stood a couple of feet away. They howled with laughter and patted him on the back.

I turned away from them and faced the front. Only to get the smile I had on my face wiped off standing there was I think Mat? Or Mark? And everyone from Phillips team was there even Phillips himself.

He smiled at me and dropped four quarter in the jar. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. I glared at him as I leaned in my lips touched his chapped ones. I quickly counted to five in my head then pulled away.

I did that seven more times until it was Phillips turn.

He smirked at me "well isn't it nice seeing you here"

"let's just hurry this up. ok?" I snapped at him.

"Ok, Ok" he leaned in closed his eyes and puckered his lips. I resisted the erg of slapping him instead of kissing him. I leaned in and my lips met his surprisingly his lips were soft and not chapped like the rest of his teams were. My eyes fluttered closed on instinct and I couldn't help but kiss with more force as he did. I gasped and quickly pulled away when he tugged my bottom lip with his teeth. I shook my head and glared at him. He stood there smiling like a crazy person with only caused my glare to sharpen.

Before I could yell at him he spoke up "I always had a felling you liked me" with that said he turned and walked away with his friends giving me high fives and pats on the back. If looks could kill he would be six feet under by now.

I scoffed and glared at the table in front of me did I really have felling for Phillips? No that was impossible I couldn't. Could I? ! I stopped glaring at the table when I heard someone say my name I looked up and saw that it was Yeah-Yeah and Squints.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Were here with the others" replied Squints as he pushed his glasses up with his finger.

"yeah, yeah what are you going here?" Yeah-Yeah asked. I told them about my dad signing me up to volunteer for tonight.

"So where are the other guys at?" I asked. Yeah-Yeah was about to answer but was cut off when he was shoved to the side by Kenny. I rose an eye brow as he put both of his elbows on the table "kissing booth huh?" he pulled out a dolor and waved it in my face. I laughed as I pushed his arm away from me.

"Your lose" he said playfully and stuck the dolor back in his pocket.

"Kissing booth? Really?" a voice said from next to me which caused me to jump a little I turned my head to see Benny with one of his eye brows raised.

"It was not voluntarily my dad made me supposedly it's for charity" I defended myself.

"Charity huh?" he smiled

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' at the end.

"Well I guess I should do my part then" he moved to the front of the table and gentle shoved Timmy and Tommy out the way. The other boys stood there shocked and stared wide eyed at Benny except for Scotty he just smiled at him.

The boys made faces except for Scotty as they all turned and walked away to a near food stand.

He pulled out a crinkled dolor and shoved it into the already over flowing jar. And leaned in close to me I could feel his hot breath on my face it smelled of soda and mint. My eyes fluttered closed as I moved in a bit we were inches apart from each other now. But my eyes shot open when someone taped me on the shoulder. I pulled away from Benny who was now aware of the other person his eyes were opened and was looking at the person that tapped me on the shoulder.

A girl about my age stood there with light straight brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled at me. "Hi you must be Kattie well I'm here to take over your shift now" she practically pulled me out the stool once I was fully standing she plopped down on the red stool. She smiled at Benny. I really wanted to slap her.

"Well hello there I'm Emily" she winked at Benny. He stood there a bit staring at her before he replied "B-Benny" she giggled. Now I really, really wanted to slap her.

I sighed and shook my head. Benny doesn't like me. He would never kiss me. I told myself I looked down at my wrist watch it read '11:10PM'

I cursed under my breath I was ten minutes late. I turned and walked away only turning around once only to see Benny kissing that Emily chick.

I swear you could literally hear my heart shatter into millions of pieces.

**So what did you guys think? I hopped you liked it! Please R&R :D :D **


	9. Chapter 8

**play ball!**

...

I paced back and forth in my room. thinking if i should go to the sandlot or not. I stopped pacing and sighed. I took one glance at the clock '8:30AM' i was thirty minutes late. Weird usually Benny was knocking on my window or door by now. The thought of Benny made my heart sink.

gnawing on my bottom lip I looked to my bed to my bed room door 'go back to bed or go to the sandlot' i thought. I groaned out loud. Why was this so hard!

"Sweetie are you up!" my dad called from the front room.

I raised one eyebrow. shouldn't he be at work? "uhh...yea" i called back.

"Come here for a sec will ya."

I walked out my room. Softly closing the bedroom door behind me.

"Yea?" i asked once i walked in the front room.

"Are you and your friends gonna hang out today?" He asked looking over the weekly newspaper he was reading.

I played with the hem of my gray shirt. "uh i...i don't think so...no."

He folded the newspaper and sat it on the wooden coffee table "good 'cuz we are having company in a little bit"

"Company?" i asked. who would be coming over we hardly know anybody in this town.

"Yes, I met someone at church on Sunday. Her name is Jane"

"So are you and her dating?" i asked

"Oh no, no i just told her how we just moved here two weeks ago. And she asked if she and her son could come over and help with the rest of the un-packing. since i have been so busy with work and you with your baseball we haven't un-packed very much. you still got boxes in your room and there's a bunch still in the kitchen. So i said why not." He exclaimed.

"she has a son?"

"Yes. But she never told me his name." He shrugged.

"When will they be here?"

He looked over his shoulder at the clock that hung on the wall. "Oh in about ten minutes. So clean up your room some okay?"

"Sure,sure" i turned on my heel and made my way down the hall to my room.

I picked up the dirty clothes that were on the floor and dumped them in my dirty basket that was at the end of my bed. And made my bed. By the time i was finished with my bed i heard a knock at the door then some muffled voices.

I opened my bed room door and took a step out. But walked right into someone's chest.

"Oh im so sorry" I stumbled back a bit. I looked to to see the devil himself wearing blue-jeans a clean white T and a red baseball cap; Phillips!

"Its ok" he said and tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Don't touch me" I scowled and smacked his hand away.

He smirked." My i guess I'm gonna help you un-pack some of your boxes."

"Sadly yes" I sighed.

"Ah C'mon i know your secretly loving this" his smirked widened.

"Yea when hell freezes over" i scoffed and rolled my eyes. I walked back inside my room in the left corner was three boxes and on the right there was two. "You take the right side. okay?"

He grunted in response.

I opened the first box. It was full of 'i miss you' cards that my friends gave me the day i left. And some pictures of me and my friends. I picked up one of the cards on the cover were two white wolfs sitting side by side a clear blue water fall behind them and the moon over them giving there white fur a sliver tint.

I opened the card. It was from one of my best friends;Amy it said:

_Hope to see you soon! I promise as soon as I can I will go visit you even if i have to get mailed to you! :]_

_Don't you dare forget about all of us._

_And try to call me as soon as you can!_

_ps. Try not to wreck the town! ;]_

_Luv ya_

_XxAmyXx_

I could already feel the tears prickling my eyes. I shook my head slightly and blinked the tears back. I would not cry. Especially when Phillips was about six feet away from me.

I pushed the box under my bed. I would go through it when i was alone. I looked over my shoulder at Phillips he had his back towards me and was shuffling through a box. He suddenly turned to me. "What should i do with theses?" he said holding up a stack of baseball cards. "Just put them on my desk."

...

About an hour and a half latter we were all done. Phillip and I were done with my room and my dad and Jane were finished with the kitchen boxes. And amazingly me and Phillips didn't fight once! Shocking I know.

Right about now my dad, Jane, Phillips and I were sitting inside a diner eating lunch. Me and Phillips fought over who would sit by the window. I won because I pulled the back of his shirt having him stumble back a few steps allowing me to slide in the booth first and him end up next to me.

We all ate ham sandwiches and fries. I finished my sandwich and I was drinking some of my chocolate shake. My dad was talking to Jane about politics and stuff that would for sure put me to sleep if they ever talked to me about it.

Phillips hand snuck to my plate and stole five of my fries.

"Hey!" I pushed his shoulder causing him to drop the three fries that he tried to stuff in his mouth. I laughed at him. He chuckled a bit and shook his head. I couldn't believe me and him were actually getting along.

The little bell over the entrance door dinged when someone came in the diner. I didn't bother to turn around but Phillips did. I felt him tense beside him. I turned my head a bit to see who it was. The sandlot team walked in.

" Great" i muttered. I watched from the corner of my eye as the team made their way to a table a few feet away from our table.

"Ok kids time to go!" My dad said a little to caused the sandlot boys and a couple other people to look over at us.

_'Thanks dad!' _ I yelled in my head. I tried to hide behind Phillips as we stood up but that didn't work out cause Yeah-Yeah spotted me. "Hey! Kat over here!" He shouted out.

"I'll be right back" I told my dad as i walked over to them.

"Hey guys" i tried my best to smile at them but it was kinda hard when _she_ was there with her arms around Benny's arm.

"Hey where were you today? why didn't you show up at the sandlot?" Ham asked.

"Uh...well something came up with my dad...sorry" I said.

"Its ok but you are gonna come tomorrow right?" Squints asked.

"Well I'm not sure...maybe." I looked over my shoulder to see Phillips was the only one that waited for me.

"Since when did you start hanging out with_ him_?" Benny asked. He sounded angry? Why the hell should he be angry at me! I'm the one who's suppose to be angry here not him.

"Well I should go...bye!" I ignored Benny's question and hurried to where Phillips was leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks for waiting for me" I breathed as i reached him.

"Any time" he replied.

We walked back to my house in silence.

I said good-bye to both Jane and Phillips as they both got into the car. Once they were gone I told my dad i was going to lay down because i wasn't feeling well.

I laid in my bed with my p.j's on looking up and the ceiling. My eye lids started to grow heavy. I let my eye lids close and let sleep consume me.

**New chapter out! So did u like? love? hate? plz tell me in the review! Questions and comments always welcomed! And thanks to every one who reviewed so far! I'm really thank full for it! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**play ball!**

...

I bolted up from my bed breathing heavily. I had the nightmare again, it was alway the same one over and over. They stopped a week ago but came back.

They were about my mom.

_\flashback\_

My mom was laying in a hospital bed. The white scratchy bed sheets up to her chest. Her skin looked paler then it usually did. Her blonde hair looked frail and dry.

The doctors told us that the cancer was slowly going away. But it didn't. It got worse.

My dad was sitting in the blue plastic hospital chair that was next to the bed my mom was in. His baby blue eyes looked tired and the dark bags under his eyes. Making him look older then he really was.

I stood at the door leaning against the door frame to scared to walk fully into the room.

My mothers head turned away from my father to look at me. "Come here baby girl" she called to me. Her voice sounded weak and stressed then her happy and energetic one used to.

My breath caught in my throat as i walked towards i reached her side she took my shaking hands in to her cold ones lightly rubbing her thumb back and fourth on the back of my hand. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I let them run down my cheeks and fall to the floor.

"Shh don't cry. Its ok sweetie" She said trying her best to calm me down.

"Your gonna be just fine. Right mom?" I chocked out.

She sighed and looked down at our hands. "Kat Y'know what the doctors said...I might...I might not make it this time."

"No, no. You have to!" I shook my head back and fourth like a crazy person as more tears streamed down my face. I looked towards my dad hopping he would say that everything would be ok. That everything would go back to normal. That mom would be better in no time. But he didn't he just stared blankly at the tiled floor his own tears running down his face.

" I'm sorry..but..." She trailed off. Blinking back her tears.

She had to make it. What what I do without her?

"Mom-" I stopped what i was gonna say when she looked up at me.

"I love you..with all my heart" She whispered "Both of you" she moved one hand away from mine to grasp my fathers hand.

" I love you to" I whispered back. My dad said nothing just gripped my mothers hand tighter while kissing the back of it.

The heart monitor beeped less and less until it was just one long beep.

She was gone.

_\end of flashback\_

I held back a sob and wiped the tears away from my eyes with the back of my hand. I stood up i couldn't cay anymore. I had to be strong for my dad for me and especially my mom.

...

I stepped out the bathroom. The hot shower made my feel some-what better. My bear feet slapped softly on the wood floor as i made my way to the kitchen.

Just as i expected there was a yellow post-it note on the counter top saying that my dad left early for work and wont be back till late.

I sighed i just hopped me and him could spend some more time together.

I made myself a quick break fest only eggs and toast. After i finished i dumped my dirty dishes in to the sink and made my way to the front room to watch some Saturday morning cartoons. Hopping to ignore the Sandlot boys for today.

As i sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V there was a knock at the door. I looked from the door to the T.V thinking if i should get up or not. Another knock at the door made me get up.

I unlocked the door and opened it to revile a smiling Scotty Smalls. Luck was just not on my side today.

"Hey you gonna come to the sandlot today right?" he asked as he fixed his blue baseball cap.

I glanced at the clock it was '8:02Am' I sighed "Well...uh... i was just gonna stay home today...Y'know just watch some T.V."

"Aw come on! You can do that latter please" he gave me his best puppy dog look.

I bit my bottom lip softly. How can i say no to that face "fine let me get my shoes on and grab my mitt."

"Cool! And hurry up!" he called out to me as i was walking back in to my house. I quickly put my all black converse on and ran to my room and grabbed my mitt,

"Ok lets go" I said as i closed the front door.

We walked to the sandlot in silence.

...

"Well its about damn time you guys showed up!" Kenny yelled out at us as Scotty and i reached the field.

I felt my stomach drop as i spotted _her _in the dugout. I instantly regretted coming to the sandlot I just wanted to go home and watch T.V all day.

I tried my best to ignore her as i walked into the dugout to grab a baseball from Hams's bag but once again luck wasn't on my said.

"Hey!. Kat right?" She said as she pushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Hi..uhh yea...Emma? right?" I said as I moved the baseball from hand to hand.

"Emily." She frowned a bit.

"Ah right ..sorry" I shifted my weight from foot to foot uncomfortable as she looked me up and down.

"So which ones yours?" She asked.

"Uh..ex-excuse me?"

"Oh Y'know. Which one is your boyfriend? The one you came to watch play baseball ?" She giggled.

"Haha...none of them is my boyfriend. I play with them." I exclaimed.

She laughed "you play with them?"

"Uhh..yea"

"Wow i just never thought of a girl playing ball. But i guess you can. You do look the _type_." She smiled innocently.

What the hell dose 'the _type_' mean!

"What do you mean by the type?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well look at you. I don't consider you as girly-girl. Hell i wouldn't be surprised if you were gay." She laughed.

Oh no she didn't !

I stepped closer to her grabbing her by the front of her yellow dress. And yanked her so she was standing up. "Listen here you bitch! If you EVER say ANYTHING about me again I'll punch you in your pretty little face you got it!" I yelled at her.

She just laughed. I pulled back my fist ready to punch her in her face. But was stopped when someone grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back causing my back to slam into the gate. I hissed in pain as wires that stuck out from the gate scrapped against my back and legs.

"What the hell is going on!" Benny shouted out as he stood between Emily and me.

I was just gonna tell him what happened but_ she_ cut me off.

"OH Benny...all i did was tell her how amazing it is for a girl to play baseball! But I guess she took it the wrong way. I was so scared thank goodness you showed up I thought she was really gonna hit me!" She through her self into Benny's arms.

"You lying bitch!" I yelled I went to grab her by her hair but Benny swung her out of my reach.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Benny shouted.

"Me! HA. Shes the one that there's something wrong with not me!"

Benny laughed bitterly "your _jealous_ aren't you?"

That caught me off gard "M-me...why the hell would I...be jealous"

"Oh come on Kat! I know you like me!"

"I...I don-" I sighed. ". I do like you ok! But-" I pointed between me and Emily "This has nothing to do with me liking you! And it sure has nothing to do with me being jealous!" I turned on my heel and left the dugout almost knocking Tommy and Timmy over as i pushed past them. The nerve of that boy!

I left the sandlot swearing to myself that I would never go back again.

**PLZ R&R**

**And i have a question for you guys to answer.**

**Should Phillips and Kat get together?**

**But of course it wont be permanently! this is a Benny OC story! Just until Benny realizes how much he likes Kat.**

**So plz tell me what you think in the review and ideas are always welcomed! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

I was to mad to go home. So i decided to walk around a bit and try to cool off. That wasn't going to well. Especially when the scene from back at the sandlot kept playing in my head over and over.

I kicked an empty soda can angrily as I walked past a Drug Store. Its been twenty minutes since I started walking. And i had no idea where i was. I was lost.

I cursed under my breath. Great. Just great!

I was somewhere in the middle of town. There were little shops that sold school clothes and regular clothes. There was a make-up store and a small groceries store and some other random stores mixed all around.

I walked by an animal shop stopping to look through the window to see a cute English Mastiff puppy. It winned softly as it pawed at the glass. Its wide hazel colored eyes looked playful and loving. Its floppy ears bounced up and down as it barked. Its tail wagging a hundred miles an hour. I couldn't help it i had to go in the store.

I entered the animal shop you could her some dogs barking and some baby cats meowing.

"Hello, hello" squawked a colorful parrot that was perched on top a bookshelf that was full of animal books and magazines.

I walked further into the store. Looking at all the stuff that was on racks and shelfs.

"Hello. can I help you with anything today?" Asked a voice from behind me. I turned away from looking at the colorful fishes.

There stood an elderly woman skin slightly wrinkled from age. Her pepper colored hair was up in a messy bun and her green eyes looked kind and caring. She wore a light pink floral dress that stopped below her knees and a blue working apron over it that had _'Beth's pets_' stitched on the apron and a name tag that had her name '_Beth_'. I smiled at her.

"Hi well I was wondering if it was ok for me to see this one puppy? It was the one by the window" I said.

"Oh. Sure, sure honey. Come right this way." She beckoned me to follow her.

She led me behind the counter to where the sandy colored puppy was. Beth picked it up from its crate it squirmed and wiggled trying to get out of her grasp. She sat the puppy on the ground once it was on the ground it started to chase its tail.

"Its so cute!" I said as a squatted down once I did that the puppy jumped on to me causing me to fall on my butt. Its body wiggled as it licked my face. I laughed as scratched the back of its ear.

"Her name is Gaia" Beth said with a smile.

"Gaia?" what kind a name is that especially for a dog.

Beth's smiled wider "yes. It means goddess of earth in Greek it was said that Gaia was an early earth goddess and it is written that Gaia was born from Chaos, the great void of emptiness within the universe, and with her came Eros. She gave birth to Pontus God of the sea and Uranus God of the sky. Gaia being the primordial element from which all the gods originated was worshiped throughout Greece."

"Wow" this dog has one cool name.

Beth's smile faded "yea.. poor Gaia...she has been brought back to the store twice already."

"Why?" I asked

"Well they said that she was to hyper and barked way to much" She sighed.

I looked at Beth like she was crazy. Gaia was curled up sound asleep in my lap the only sound came from her was her slow breathing.

"She seems fine to me" I said as I looked down at the puppy.

"I know. This is the first time shes actually calm. She seems to like you a lot" she said "I have an idea why don't you have Gaia?"

"M-me? I can't . I don't have any money to buy her." I shook my head sadly.

"How bout we make a deal then? If you come in three days of the week for a month

to help me with the store. You can have her for free."

I stared at her wide eyed "Really?"

She nodded.

"Its a deal then!" I said and shook her hand.

"Great! Just come with me dear lets get you some things to start with for the dog."

I stood up with Gaia cradled in my arms.

Beth Put some chew toys and a medium size bag of puppy chow in a plastic bag. She grabbed a pink coaler that had purple colored bones on it and slipped it over Gaia's head and to her neck. She connected a matching leash to the coaler. I put Gaia on the floor and she stretched and yawned.

"Well your all set to go" Beth said as she handed me the plastic bag.

"Thank you so much."

"Oh its no problem at all dear" She smiled.

I was about to turn and walk out the store to go home but remembered i did't know how to get back home I turned back to Beth and smiled sheepishly.

"Can you give me some directions?"

**Chapter done! Plz R&R **

**Special thanks for every one who reviewed and answered my question. Phillips and Kat will go out!**

**And a very special thanks to Elliotslover-DracosWife for your idea! you rock! :D **

**Phillips WILL be in the next chapter!**

**And sorry this chapter is short. :)**

**Ideas always welcomed! :D **


	12. Chapter 11

**play ball!**

**...**

I finally reached my house. My left arm ached from caring the plastic bag that had Gaia's chew toys and puppy chow. I dropped the bag as soon as I walked in to my room. Gaia started to sniff around my room as soon as I unhooked the leash frome her coaler.

Gaia stood up on her back legs with her front paws on the wall for balance. She was looked out the window. Gaia let out a growl then a bark.

There was a startled yell then a soft 'thud'. I graded my wood bat that was leaning against my my closet door and walked warily to the open window. I was about two steps away from the window when a head popped into site.

I yelled out in surprise and tripped over my own feet I fell to the floor and landed on my butt. The baseball bat rolled away from me.

I heard someone laugh. I looked to the window to see Phillips leaning against the window holding his side as he laughed harder.

".Ha. Its soooo funny!" I growled as I lifted myself from the floor wiping invisible bust from my butt.

"You..sh-should of seen..your..face!" He said through fits of laughter.

"Jerk" I muttered to myself but i couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of my lips.

"That your dog?" He asked after is laughter subsided.

"Yup. I got her today" I smiled and looked at Gaia as she chased her tail.

"Your dad let you keep it?" He asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck "well...not really...I hav'nt told him about her..yet"

He shook his head and chuckled "do you think he will let you keep her?"

"Well I don't see why not." I said "Hey. What are you doing here anyways?"

"What? Cant I come and visit?" He put his hand over his chest in mock hurt.

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him the 'really?' look.

He sighed and looked at me straight in the eye. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" I raised an eyebrow It was weird how Phillips was being all serious rather then joking around like he usually does.

"Meet me in the front I'll tell you there" Phillips said as he walked away from the window.

I was even more confused but went to the front door Gaia following right behind me. I opened the door and Phillips was sitting on the porch steps. He patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down. Gaia followed and sat down on the bottom step. Looking straight at Phillips with a look that said 'try anything and Ill bite you!'. I rolled my eyes at her. Shes to protective for a puppy.

Phillips cleared his throat. I moved my attention from Gaia to Phillips.

"I just wanted to..to umm... ask you somthin" He stuttered out he was looking anywhere else but at me.

"And?" I tried to get him to continue.

"Well...I...I...wa-" He stopped himself "Screw it" he turned to me so he was fully facing me. Gaia let out a growl but I ignored her. He grabbed the back of my neck and brought my lips to his. I tensed but soon relaxed my arms found there way around his neck and his around my waist bringing me closer to him. My right hand was tangled in his hair. His hair felt soft and silky. I felt his tongue drag across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I granted. Our tongues explored each others mouths. We broke away for air what felt like hours of kissing only turned out to be seconds.

"Wow" I whispered. Phillips rested his forehead to mine our noses barely touching.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow?" He asked his voice just above a whisper.

I thought about it for a second. Phillips didn't seem like a bad guy once you got to know him. He was a bit hardheaded but who isn't. Benny seemed happy with Emily. So why can't I be with Phillips?

"Sure. I would love to" I said

"Great" Phillips brought me in for another we separated I noticed I didn't hear Gaia's growling anymore. I looked towards where she was sitting at the bottom step of the porch only to find her not there.

"Crap!" I gasped and quickly stood up. My quick actions startled Philips.

"What? Whats wrong?"

"Gaia! Shes gone!" I yelled out as I looked right and left searching for the English Mastiff puppy.

"Gaia?" Phillips sounded confused.

"Yes. The dog!" I said as I jumped down the porch steps and jogged to the sidewalk.

"Who names their dog Gaia?" Phillips asked as he jogged to where I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking up and down the street.

"Thats not important!" I spun around to face him "I have to fine her!"

"Ok, ok clam down. She couldn't have gone to far. We'll find her" He said as he put both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Shes just a puppy who knows what kind of trouble she will get her self into" I said as I gnawed on my bottom lip.

"Don't worry like I said we'll find her" He said and kissed my cheek softly.

I nodded. Once i find her shes gonna have a big time out!

"Okay we'll go separate ways I'll go right and you go left. Sound good?"

I nodded again, "Meet back at my house in an hour." I said as I started to jog down the street. I heard a faint 'ok' as I kept jogging.

...

"Gaia!" I yelled out for the hundredth time. Its been thirty minutes and still no sign of her._ 'I wonder if Phillips has had any luck'_ I thought.

"Gaia! Here girl!" I whistled. Still nothing. I groaned in frustration. Where could she be! I kept on walking I was near the sandlot now I was gonna turn the corner to get away from the sandlot. But stopped once I heard a faint bark and some shouts coming from the sandlot.

"Gaia!" I yelled out as I started to run towards the sandlot.

The shouts and barking became more loud as I reached the sandlot. I slammed my hands against the entrance gate to help me stop.

Sure enough there was Gaia

running around the field with the sandlot team chasing after her. It looked like she had a baseball in her mouth. Timmy and Tommy tried to make a grab for her but Gaia made a sharp right turn causing Timmy and Tommy to fall over each other. Kenny ran after her with Yeah-Yeah but she easily ditched them when she turned left. She ran between Squints legs. And tripped Ham. Scotty was bent over breathing heavily. Benny chased after her he was so close to grabbing her but he tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. Every one was ether on the floor or bent over trying to catch their breath.

I shook my head and opened the gate. Walking in I pinched my bottom lip together and whistled loudly. Gaia stopped from running around and the sandlot boys all looked my way.

"Gaia come!" I ordered. She instantly ran over to me baseball still in her mouth. I scoped her up in my arms once she reached me. And took the ball out her mouth it had slobber and her teeth marks all over it. I through the baseball and it landed right in front of Benny.

I turned around and started to walk to the gate ready to leave the sandlot. I didn't even stop when I heard Benny call my name. Even though it took all I had in me to not stop and turn around.

Gaia winned and licked at my arm as to say it was okay. I held back the tears as I walked away from the sandlot.

It was getting dark when i reached my house Phillips wasn't there like I thought he would have been. But I shrugged it off. I went into my house and locked the door behind me. I went stright to my room with Gaia still in my arms. I closed and locked my bedroom door and fell onto my bed I kicked off my shoes off and got under the covers not even bothering to change into my pajamas. I let the tears fall down my cheeks. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Gaia curled up against my chest as I hugged her. That night I cried myself to sleep.

**DONE! I felt like I could of done way better with this chapter :\**

**but oh well. I hope you guys like it! :)**

**PLZ R&R! 3**


	13. Chapter 12

**play ball!**

**...**

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. I had a big headache and my neck hurt from sleeping in a uncomfortable position. I stretched my arms noticing that my bed was now puppy-less. I opened my eyes rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I sat up massaging the back of my neck.

**I looked around my room noticing that there was trash all on the floor that wasn't there last night. I glared at the sandy colored puppy as she took another piece of paper out of my green **

**plastic trash can and started to shred it in to tiny pieces.**

"Gaia! no...bad girl!" I scolded the puppy. Gaia's head turned to me. She let out a happy bark and ran towards me. She jumped on the bed and licked my face her body wiggled as her tail wagged side to side so fast you couldn't even see it.

"Oh no you don't" I gently pushed her off me and slid off the bed. I walked towards the knocked over trash can and pointed at it with my index finger. "And what is this young lady" she seamed to know what I was talking about cause she ducked her head and let out a small whimper.

"Gaia this is bad. Shame on you!" Gaia slid off the bed her tail between her legs head still down low. She took slow steps towards me her body was low to the wood floor almost like she was dragging her self. Once she reached me she rested her head on my sock covered foot and whinnied.

I sighed and picked her up. I held her just like a baby.

"Its okay just don't do that again. Got it?" She perked up her tail hit against my shoulder and she licked at the air trying to reach my face. I giggled and kissed the top of her wet nose. There was a loud knock on my bedroom door. I jumped and almost dropped Gaia that was still in my arms. I clutched Gaia close to my chest.

"Yea?" My voice broke a bit at the end.

"You gonna stay in your room all day squirt?" Came my dads reply.

I looked at my clock it was 12:30pm my eyes widened. "N-no I'll be out in a sec."

I rushed to my dresser Gaia now sat on the floor with a tennis ball in her mouth. I pulled out a purple shirt and blue worn out shorts it was to hot for pants. I grabbed a clean pair of blue undies and bra.

"Stay here Gaia" I told the puppy as I walked out of my room while closing the door behind me.

I took a twenty minute shower. I pulled on my clean clothes and brushed my hair and put it in a low pony tail. I walked out the bathroom my dirty clothes in my arms.

I dumped the clothes in the dirty basket and turned to Gaia. "Stay here and be a good girl. I'll be right back." Gaia let out a small growl as she chewed on the tennis ball. I walked out the room and closed the door behind me.

I walked in to the kitchen where my dad was sitting at the kitchen table eating some waffles. I sat across from him my own plate of waffles in front of me. I stuffed some waffles in my mouth I was starving since I didn't eat dinner last night. I finished my breakfast before my dad did and he was eating before me.

"Wow kiddo i'm surprised you didn't choke with how fast you were eating." He mused.

I smiled sheepishly. "Dad i wanted to ask you something"

"Sure squirt, Ask away."

"Well...I was wondering...what do you think about getting a..dog?" I asked.

He raised one of his eyebrows "a dog?"

I nodded.

He looked thoughtful for a second. "Well..they are a lot of responsibility. But I think you can take care of one. So sure."

I smiled big "Thank you!" I jumped up almost knocking the chair over I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you, Thank you."

He chuckled "Well since its my day off do you want to go buy one now"

"Oh no thats ok uh..one of my friends... said they had one and would give me it for free" I lied.

"Well thats nice of your friend"

I smiled and nodded "Well since you have a day off could we do something together we never get to spen-" I was cut off by the home phone ringing. My dad sighed as he stood up he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Hey Steve"

More silence.

"I see. Well is'nt there anyone else you could call in?" He ran his hand through his hair. He looked stressed and annoyed.

Even more silence.

"I understand. I'm on my way." He slammed the phone down on the receiver which made me jump a bit.

"Dad? You okay?" I asked he had his back turned to me his shoulders were slumped.

"My work called someone didn't show up for work today so they need me to go in." He turned towards me.

"Oh...well...maybe we can do something on your..next day off." I tried not to sound disappointed but it didn't work out.

"Yea.I promise we will" He gave me a quick hug before rushing out the door. His promise didn't seem so convincing. I shook my head and sighed well there was mine and Phillips date tonight so there was something I could look forward to doing.

**... **

The day went by quickly I feed, played with and walked Gaia. I cleaned my room, did that dishes and even washed three loads of laundry.

It was now 8Pm Phillips said he would pick me up at seven for our date he was an hour late.

_9:30Pm_

I stood up from the couch with Gaia in my arms. Phillips never showed up. I really started to regret saying I would go out with him. I went to my room. I gently put the sleeping Gaia on my bed and changed in to my pajamas. I got in bed and snuggled next to Gaia she was the only one that I knew would always be there for me.

**Hope you liked it! :D**

**Remember reviews make me update faster! **


	14. Chapter 13

**play ball!**

**...**

I sat in the front room staring at a blank T.V screen. My dad at work. Gaia sat next to me chewing on a blue rubber bone. It was now 1Pm. I havn't heard from Phillips since the day Gaia ran off and I was starting to get worried. I sighed and got off the couch. I walked over to the front door and opened it and stepped out on to the front steps. The fresh warm summer air hitting me.

I sat on the porch steps and watched as laughing kids played in their front yards, People watered their lawns and elderly couples walked hand in hand down the side walk. I groaned and put my head in my lap. This summer wasn't going as good as I thought it would. I sat there bored and friend-less.

I had no idea how long I was sitting like that for. It could have been seconds, minutes or even hours. My mind was a thousand miles away thinking of just random stuff. Like what was Benny doing? But I already knew what he was doing. He was down at the sandlot playing baseball having the time of his life with Emily cheering him on. I had to hold back a growl. Just the mention of her name made me mad.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. My head lifted up to see Phillips there a nervous smile on his lips. I glared up at him but stopped once I saw the cut on his bottom lip and on his left cheek bone and the bruise that was under his right eye.

"Oh my god! what the hell happened to you?" I say to him as I stood up from the porch steps.

He looked down at the floor "Im sorry for not showing up last night" He ignored my question.

"I don't care about that right now. Just tell me what happened" I said as I put my hand on his for-arm.

He looked up at me his eyes glazed over with tears he quickly turned his head away so he was staring up the street. " My da-" he stopped and cleared his throat "- I...I was jumped."

I let out a small gasp and stepped closer to him "by who?"

He was quit for a few seconds like he was thinking of what to say his head turned back to me. "By your so called 'friends'"

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. "Thats...impossible...they would never..do that!"

"Yeah...Well they did!..I was walking to your house to come get you for the date...when Benny and two other losers came out of no where" I was staring at him with a shocked face but he wasn't looking back at me instead he was looking over my shoulder. He was avoiding eye contact.

"Are you positive?" I asked. I just couldn't belive that they would do something like that especially Benny. Maybe I was wrong about Benny...about all of them.

"Yes I am!" He snapped at as he said that Benny came walking down the street. I felt the anger boil inside me. I Started to fast walk towards Benny. Ignoring the protests that Phillips shouted to me.

I stopped right in front of Benny and glared at him causing him to stop walking and look at me in confusion "Kat wh-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"What the hell Benny!" I Yelled at him "How could you do something like that?" I said that part lower my voice laced with sadness.

Benny tilted his head to the side a bit and squinted his eyes in confusion "I have no clue of what your talking about."

I scowled at him " Really Benny? So you don't remember jumping Phillips with two of the other guys last night!"

Benny's eyes went wide " I never jumped Phillips! He may be a complete dick but im not that kinda guy!"

I was about to yell at him but stopped when Phillips put his hand on my shoulder I turned to look at him with questioning eyes.

He shook his head. "Benny didn't do it."

"Wha-"

"My dad did it...he beats..me."

**I would have updated a lot sooner. But it has been one crazy and extremely HOT week. So I'm really sorry for not updating in a week! :) **

**And don't worry Benny will realize how much he likes Kat soon! :D **

**Okay! Sandlot fans I got a question! **

**Should I do a PhillipsOC story? If so what type of girl should Phillips be with? And how would they met? **


	15. Chapter 14

**Play ball!**

**...**

**Benny POV.**

"Come on Benny! Whats wrong with you? You hav'nt hit a ball once! Not once!" Ham yelled out to me as I missed the ball for the forth time. I shook my head as I handed the bat over to Yeah-yeah muttering how I needed a break. I hung my head low as I walked to the dugout I knew exsacitily what was wrong with me. It was Kat I just couldn't get her out of my head.

I sat down in the dugout wondering what Kat was doing. I jumped a bit when I felt a hand rest on my thigh. I turned my head to see hazel eyes staring back at me.

"You ok babe?" Emily asked as she leaned in closer to me. I forgot she was even here.

"Yeah. I'm good" I said as I tried to wiggle away from her a bit. She didn't seem to get the hint cause she moved closer to me both of her arms snaked around my waist.

"You sure?" She asked as she started to kiss up my jaw line. I held back a grimace it just didn't feel...right. Sure she was pretty. But my stomach didn't do summer-salts every time she was near me or every time she was around me I didn't feel the consent need to make her laugh or smile. I only felt that way when...Kat was around. How could I have been so stupid! I liked Kat not Emily. I snapped at Kat a while back and the look on her face when she walked away. She looked so hurt and angry. I don't think she would ever forgive me.

"Benny? Did you hear me?" Emily's annoyed voice broke through my thoughts. I looked over to her and she gave me the 'well?' look.

I gave her a nervous smile "Sorry what did you say?"

She rolled her eyes but then she gave me a flirty smile and moved her hand a little to far up my thigh for comfort.

"I said my parents are going away for a few days...and I just hate being by myself for to long" she said as her right hand tugged on my black leather belt. I quickly stood up making her look at me in confusion.

"Emily..I-I can't do this...I don't like you like I thought I did. I like Kat...I'm sorry" I said I looked up at her expecting her facile expression to be it wasn't it was angry.

"Your dumping ME for HER!" she yelled at me.

"Uh..yea." I had no idea what to tell her I'm not good when it comes to angry girls.

"Is that all you can say is 'uh..yea' You know what Benny Rodriguez! I don't need you! I can be with someone way better then you!" She stomped her foot and left the dugout yelling at anyone that got in her way.

"Shes crazy" I mumbled to myself as I walked out of the dugout. I was going to walk over to Kat's house and tell her how I really feel about her.

**Next chapter will be in Bennys POV! **

**plz R&R!**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**There is only about three or four chapters of the story left.**

**After I'm done with the story I might do a Phillips OC story or another Benny OC story! :D**

**Thank you to all the people** **who reviewed I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys! **


	16. Chapter 15

**play ball!**

**...**

**Benny's POV**.

After telling the guys that I was heading over to Kat's house to tell her how I feel. Squints and Kenny yelled out that it was about damn time. And Ham threatened to kill me if I screw things up with her even more. Which I really hope I don't.

I walked down the street towards Kat's house my baseball mitt stuffed in my back pocket of my worn out jeans. I pulled on the neck of my white T-shirt. I was starting to get nervous. What would I tell her once I see her?_ 'Oh hey Kat, I just found out today that I like you_..._. So wanna go out?'_ Yea I don't think that would go over so well. I pushed my hands in to my front pockets of my jeans and swallowed the lump that was raising in my throat.

I saw Kat standing in front of her house with...Phillips? Why was he there? As I walked closer to her house the butterflies in my stomach went on a rampage. Kat looked in my direction and started to come my way. At first I was happy she was coming towards but the feeling of happiness washed away and confusion took it's place once I took in her pissed off expression.

She stopped right in front of me and glared.

"Kat wh-" I was gonna ask her what was wrong but she cut me off.

"What the hell Benny!" She yelled at me "How could you do something like that?" She asked lower this time her bottom lip seemed to tremble a bit. I had no idea what she was talking about but the way she was looking at me; you could see the disappointment in her eyes clearly. I hated it.

I tilted my head to the side a bit "I have no clue of what your talking about."

She scowled at me " Really Benny? So you don't remember jumping Phillips with two of the other guys last night!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head " I never jumped Phillips! He may be a complete dick but im not that kinda guy!" I defended myself.

Kat opened her mouth as she was getting ready to yell at me again but stopped once Phillips placed his hand on her shoulder. She quickly shut her mouth at looked towards him.

He shook is head and looked down at her "Benny didn't do it"

"Wha-" she started.

"My dad he did it... he beats me" He said his eyes darted to me then back to Kat.

Kat stood there staring at him mouth slightly open and eyes as big as UFO's. I shifted my weight from foot to foot. This was nothing like I was hoping the day to go like. They started into each others eyes not saying one word to each other. In one swift movement she brought him in to a close hug. I felt my stomach drop in disappointment wishing she was hugging me not him.

I instantly felt guilty for feeling that way. Phillips just told us that his dad beats him and Kat hugs him to try to comfort him and I'm getting jealous cause she hugging him and not me. Yeah thats real great! note the sarcasm.

I let a silent sigh escape my lips. I slowly turned away from the hugging people and walked back to my house. Leaving to confess my feeling for Kat for another day.

**Done with this chapter!**

**Yes I know its a very short one. But don't worry I'm working on new chapter right this moment so it should be published today if not tomorrow.**

**Next chapter will be in Kat's POV and I'm even thinking about doing a Phillips POV. but I'm not sure. What do you guys think? Phillips POV? Or no Phillips POV?**

**Plz don't for get to R&R you guys rock! ;)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Play ball! **

**...**

**Kat's POV.**

I brought Phillips in to a hug his arms wrapped around my waist tightly. We stood there for about a minute or two not saying one word to each other. He pulled away first but kept his arms around my waist.

"When..did..it first ...start?" I asked unsure if I should be asking that at all.

Phillips eyes met mine his eyes glazed over with tears "It..started about..a year ago."

"Oh..Phillips..why didn't you tell anyone?" I looked up at him since he was a good four inches taller then me.

" I tried...I tried to tell my mom-" He took in a shaky breath "-but she didn't belive me... She said that I shouldn't say things that wern't true... I told her it was all ture I even showed her the bruises. She just waved them off saying that I must of got them from baseball... Then she told my dad what ... I told her." He stopped a few tears escaped and rolled down his cheeks.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me anymore." I said as I wiped the tears away from his face.

He shook his head "No. It's okay. I want to tell someone."

"Come on. lets go inside you can tell me there." I said as I grabbed his hand I took one look behind me and noticed Benny was no longer there. I let out a soft sigh I would go and apologize to him tomorrow.

I took Phillips inside my house. We sat on my bad. Gaia sat by the door watching me and Phillips. I squeezed his hand to let him know he could continue.

"Well..she told my dad... He just laughed saying I was just doing this for attention... About an hour latter my mom left for work and I was just about to leave to go play baseball with some friends... I was so close. I was almost out the front door..But he caught me before I even got one foot out the house..." A few more tears rolled down his cheeks he quickly wiped them away and continued what he was telling me.

"He pulled me back into the house..I didn't even know he was behind me...He slammed me to the floor... He started to kick me over and over... After he was done he dragged me up by my shirt and said... If I ever tried to tell anyone again that the beatings would just get worse..So thats why I never said anything I was..scared... He still beats me time to time like if I get him mad or didn't do all my chores he would slap me around a bit... I just want it all to stop... I cant take anymore of it." Phillips broke down tears steamed down his face and his sobs made his whole body shake.

I pulled him to me my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist. Phillips head was in the crock of my neck his tears rolled off his cheeks and on to my neck.

I rubbed his back trying to get him to calm down "It's okay. You can stay here for the night and in the morning we can go to the police." I whispered to Him.

Phillips looked at me with teary eyes his sobs had stopped and he was no longer shaking "Really?" he asked.

"Really" I replied.

"Thank you" Phillips whispered as he kissed me softly on the lips. There were no sparks when his lips met mine my stomach didn't do flip flops when ever he touched me and I didn't feel light headed when ever he would stare me deep in the eyes. I only felt that way for Benny when he kissed my cheek it felt like electricity was going through my hole body. Whenever he touched my shoulder and stomach would be in twists or when he looked me in the eyes I felt like I could faint. Right there I realized I didn't have some high school crush on Benny.

I was in love with Benny Rodriguez.

To bad he didn't feel the same way about me.


	18. Chapter 17

**Kat's POV.**

**...**

My eyes cracked open some. I stretched as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I didn't even remember falling asleep last night. I turned on my side and pushed my blonde hair out of my face. I noticed that Phillips was no longer in my bed I sat up slowly, looking around my room for any sign of him. I stood up from the bed and walked out of my room. When I saw there was none.

"Phillips?" I called out and got no answer.

"Phillips!"

Silence.

I sighed in frustration. Where the hell was he?

I walked into the front room. Gaia asleep on the couch mouth slightly open and a soft humming sound came from her whenever she exhaled. I smiled at her. she was so cute.

I searched the whole house. No Phillips anywhere.

I went to my room to get dressed.I walked to the dresser and pulled out my undergarments, gray shirt, and some blue straight leg pants. As I closed the dresser drawer a wrinkled piece of paper caught my eye. I picked it up from on my dresser any smoothed it out trying to read the messy hand writing that was on it.

'_-Kat_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up. _

_I know we were suppose to go down to the station today. _

_But I can't do it. I'm not gonna lie to you._

_But I'm scared. I'm scared that if we go down there and tell them _

_everything theres a chance that they might not belive us and they go and tell my da_d_. And I don't wanna take that chance. I rather get a slap or two from my old man then a whole beat down if he found out I tried to tell._

_I'm sorry but I don't want to bring you into any more of my problems. So_

_I'm saying goodbye. You deserve someone way_ _better then me._

_- Phillips' _

I put on my clothes so fast I'm surprised that they weren't backwards. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth. I put on my high-tops and raced out of the house. Half way down the front lawn I stopped. I had no idea where Phillips lived. I growled as I walked to the Porch and sat down on the last step. I wasn't mad cause Phillips broke up with me. But I was a bit hurt I might not be in love with in but I still cared for him. I was mad cause he didn't think the police would belive him about his dad. The police had to belive him. Didn't they? I gritted my teeth at the thought of Phillips dad smacking him around. How could someone do that? Especially to there own son.

I let out a defeated sigh. I would just have to wait till I saw him around town so I could talk to him. I heaved myself up from the porch steps and walked back inside my house. I flopped myself down on to the couch. Gaia was no longer there, instead in the kitchen eating her puppy food. I sat in silence for a moment. Dad was at work again no surprise there. I could probably go missing and he wouldn't even notice. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from crying. I let out a long breath and looked towards the clock it was only 8:30A.M.

I got up from the couch. I was going to go see Benny. Tell him everything, how I felt, how sorry I was about yesterday, everything.

**A/N: OK I have no excuse for not updating in a really, really long time time.**

**I'm sorry.**

**But I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! :D Reading your guys reviews makes my day! :) **

**Anyways the next chapter will be the last! **

**After I'm done with this story I'm thinking of doing another BennyxOC I'm not sure if I should or shouldn't.**

**What do you guys think? Should I do another BennyOC story? **


End file.
